


The Destiel Playlist

by justapunk_asscrossroadsdemon



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anxiety, Castiel Has Panic Attacks, College Student AU, Fights, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-28
Updated: 2015-07-11
Packaged: 2018-04-06 16:20:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4228629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justapunk_asscrossroadsdemon/pseuds/justapunk_asscrossroadsdemon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The school delinquent Dean Winchester bumps into ordinary student Castiel and literally falls in love at first sight. After which point the two can barely stand to be away from each other.</p><p>Each chapter will be based on, or influenced by, a different song.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Heat Of The Moment

**Author's Note:**

> This fic may contain moments that could trigger people with anxiety, social anxiety or any kind of problems with crowds and loud noises. Please be careful.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean and Cas have their initial meeting, which doesn't go so well. But stay tuned...

 

“I'm sorry, wow, I'm so sorry,” a startled Castiel apologised manically.

_Of course he would bump into the scariest dude on campus, with the worst reputation for flaring up and going insane – punching people in the corridors and threatening the professors._

He hadn't been looking where he was going, distracted by thoughts of his brother Gabriel's latest antics. _What kind of Senior in university steals pick 'n mix??_ Castiel looked down at the man sprawled on the floor below him. He winced when he noticed the blank expression on the other man's face, that couldn't be a good sign.

But, much to Castiel's surprise, the sandy-haired student merely stood up and brushed himself off. Was he waiting for an audience to arrive before he beat the crap out of him? Surely he wasn't that choosy...

“Hey.”

Castiel's bright blue eyes widened at the greeting, his mouth attempting to form words but only succeeding in letting his jaw hang loose in a half-stunned, half-flustered expression. _He should say something. Like, now._

“Hello, Dean.” replied the raven haired freshman, finally.

A bemused expression crossed over Dean's face momentarily, only to be replaced with his usual flaccid, dead-eyed gaze.

“You know my name, little freshman? Hah, my reputation precedes me. What else do you know?” Enquired the older student, almost menacingly. _Was he taking the piss?_

“Uhhh, I mean, well... I know you're scary.” Castiel muttered anxiously, his arms crossing over his chest in a unconscious gesture.

“Do you think I'm scary, little freshman?” _Okay, he was definitely mocking Castiel now._

“L-look... I d-don't want any trouble,” Castiel managed to stutter, his confidence only wavering a bit... until Dean took a step forward. And Another.

Castiel realised (all too late) that his back was now very firmly pressed against the cold stone of the school building. An impassive Dean stood over him, casting a dark shadow over the younger man. Although it was dark in the corridor, both their faces were so close that they couldn't help but study each other.

Blue eyes intently studied the angular jawline peppered with reddish-brown stubble. They mentally raked through the sandy hair that had appeared un-styled from a distance but with the new-found proximity, he could smell the hair spray and see it had been teased into submission.

And then blue eyes locked onto the vast green expanse of Dean Winchester's stare. The intensity was heated, but Castiel felt oddly cooled by how beautiful the man's eyes were; the earthy green colour, the long dark lashes and the way they seemed to flicker with something that – Castiel could have sworn – was akin to some kind of lust.

Castiel noticed his arms had fallen to his sides, leaving him wide open. Dean appeared to notice at the same time and took advantage of the shorter man's vulnerable state by using his large hands, calloused from manual labour, and pinning Castiel down.

Castiel whimpered. _What do I do, what do I do,_ he panicked silently as Dean's face got closer and closer...

 

**BRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR**

 

Both boys were jolted out of their heady stupor, springing apart as zombified students and faculty begun pouring out of lecture halls and milling about around the pair, ignoring them for the most part.

_Saved by the bell_ , Castiel thought drily. Thought he wasn't sure he'd wanted to be saved, did he?Heck if he knew.

Gathering his wits about him, Castiel turned into the stream of people and let himself be pushed by the current.

He only looked back once, vaguely glimpsing a broken-looking Dean. Flustered and pissed off at being unable to identify his own feelings, Castiel steeled himself and looked forward. He didn't turn around again until he was sure that he was out of sight of the bold senior that had almost... kissed him? _No, he wouldn't kiss me. People like Dean Winchester don't go for boring, ordinary students like me – wait. When did he start holding the school delinquent in such high regard._

_Oh, he was in so much trouble._

 

****

 

A month or so later and Castiel was still thinking about that moment. The slight second where he had inched closer, nearly pressed his lips to the perfectly shaped –no! He wasn't going to think about it any more, damn it!

E _nter Gabriel,_ he thought miserably as his dorm room opened without so much as a knock and in bounded the unfailingly cheerful Gabriel Novak, parking himself on the end of Castiel's bed and chomping down on a pack of twizzlers.

“What's the matter, baby bro?” A twizzler was promptly offered up, which he took, remaining silent as he gnawed on the candy thoughtfully.

“I'm confused, Gabe...” he sighed around a mouthful of red candy.

“I know you are, Cassie, I know... but everyone goes through their questioning phase, right? It's okay to think about guys like that. Hell, back when I was a freshman, you couldn't go even one weekend without hearing about some orgy that had happened the night before!” Gabriel chuckled.

Castiel sent him a stony glance and went back to brooding.

“I'm not into that kind of thing, Gabriel. You know I get anxious around people-”

“Exactly my point! That's not your thing, but maybe this Dean guy is the just the ticket. I think I've seen him hanging around the campus bar a lot, you should go look for him there.” replied his older brother smugly, placing one hand on his shoulder and jostling him around, like he were physically trying to shake some sense into Castiel. The younger Novak shrugged him off as he stared at his hands

“Who said I even wanted to go look for him?” huffed Castiel.

“Brother, your teenage girl pout says it all,” replied a -still very smug- Gabriel.

****

Half an hour later and Castiel had been shoved into a casual pair of loose black jeans, a navy blue button-up shirt, black sneakers and, much to Gabriel's protests, the light-coloured trench coat. He had inherited it from his uncle James (whom he had affectionately referred to as Uncle Jimmy) when he had passed away. The coat had always seemed to bring him luck and he wasn't going to part with it now, not when he needed all the good fortune he could get.

_Just inhale, Castiel, now exhale... good, good. Now he had that down. It's only a public space, nobody is going to stare at you, they won't laugh at you. It's all in your head._

Tentatively he reached for the giant brassy door handle that led into the world of The Devil's Cup, a bar-come-pub that was popular with the local students for its cheap booze and classic rock theme.

But before Castiel's hand could even reach the handle, he was overwhelmed by a swarm of giant football players with the occasional cheerleaders on their arms. They pushed past him and once again, he was caught in the current.

_panic, Castiel._

Trying not to think of all the hands that accidentally brushed against him, he surged forward to the bar. Suddenly a cheer rose up from the rowdy footballers, echoed by every other man, woman and inebriate in the place.

The roar grew louder and Castiel couldn't help but screw his eyes tight closed and cover his ears with the heels of his hands.

He barely heard the cheer die down as he choked on the air that tried to enter his lungs. The slightly shivering man stood frozen to the spot, only vaguely aware of someone else's hands on his. Rough, strong hands that managed to pull his arms down.

The next think that Castiel saw through blurry eyes was that he was being led somewhere. A flannel shirt and sturdy combat boots moved about in the daze in front of him. _Where was he being taken?_ He figured that he should shake the other person off, try to get away, but all he could do was remain limp and continue to be led away from the boisterous crowd.

When he came back to his senses once more, he was staring at a tiled floor -or ceiling?- no, definitely a floor, he could see the backs of the combat boots again in his peripheral vision.

The shock began to drain out of his body through his feet when he felt something cool and wet press against his forehead, then start a steady trail over both of his flushed cheeks and even his neck. Shivers ran through his body when he felt a cold drop of water run down the front of his shirt and a warm hand was holding the side of his face.

Then his knees buckled.

"Whoa there, little freshman!" A warm voice emanated from the figure that held up Castiel's limp form, keeping him steady against the wall.

Finally, Castiel felt the fog of his breakdown lift and he glanced up, seeing familiar green eyes raking over his face with worried affection.

“Hello, Dean.”

Dean said nothing as the freshman in his arms started to take in the situation, looking around to find himself in the men's rest room. A very embarrassed Castiel disentangled himself awkwardly from the older man's grip, earning him a hearty laugh.

“Relax, man, I just hauled you into the john to get you away from the screaming morons back there. You didn't seem too ecstatic to be there,” a dark looked flashed across his face, “Why did you come to The Devil, are your friends here?” Enquired Dean, trying to make eye contact with the nervous boy in front of him, but Castiel's gaze stayed firmly fixed on the black tiles of the toilet floor.

“No. I mean, no, I don't have friends here. I came because...” _Because you were practically stalking him, you freak._

“I get it, man,” Dean spoke softly, making Castiel look up in surprise. “Sometimes I just need a drink too. But I don't think this is the place for you... Look, I know you don't know me and I don't know you but why don't you come back to my place for a night cap?”

Castiel could have sworn that the stocky, confident senior in front of him was nervous. He watched Dean rub the back of his neck with one hand, the other poised on his left hip as he shot Castiel a shy grin. He felt as if he'd fallen all over again, like an angel from Heaven.

**“Okay, Dean. What are we waiting for?”**


	2. Heart Of Gold

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things start to escalate out of Castiel's control back at Dean's apartment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd like to thank MishCassidy for turning me onto Night Moves by Bob Seger, which led me to the song I've used as my focal point for this chapter. And thanks to the lovely people that have left kudos on my story so far.

They had barely spoken on the drive back to Dean's place. It had been just like something out of a movie; a cheesy, romantic movie like the kind Castiel had watched with the few girlfriends he'd had in the past, (each relationship a bigger failure than the last). _One in particular..._

Now, though, there he was in a place he never dreamed he would be. He was sitting on Dean Winchester's couch, drinking a half-glass of scotch and listening to rock music on an old record player that sat in the corner.

_It doesn't make a difference if we make it or not,_

_For love, we'll give it a shot._

Castiel found himself bopping his head along to the music but stopped when he realised there a second voice harmonising along with John Bon Jovi. He popped his head around the divider that separated the kitchen from the living room in time to see Dean swaying his hips as he nodded in time to the beat and -thankfully- his back was turned, so Castiel didn't have to be embarrassed to have been caught staring at the older man's shapely posterior...

“O-oh! Livin' on a prayer!” Dean sang aloud again, interrupting Castiel's wildly inappropriate thoughts. _This is what happens when you spend too much time around that womaniser Balthazar... he gets in your head, Castiel! Oh shit, he's turning around!_

Castiel scrambled back into his position on the couch, elbows rested on his knees as he leaned forward and tapped a finger against the glass in his hands in a desperate attempt to appear casual. He smiled despite his nervousness; he never knew Dean had such a cute and lively side to him.

“So, dude,” Dean finally spoke as he sat on the opposite end of the couch, “What made you need that drink so bad, huh? Some lecturer giving you a hard time? I can beat their ass for you if you wanted.”

With a wicked grin, he leaned back and took a gulp of his own drink, which was much fuller than Castiel's own, he noticed.

Castiel bristled at the question, knowing that the truth, in this instance, would never fly with a guy like Dean. _A guy like Dean probably never had a stupid 'phase' like this. He probably has a different girl over every week... no, every night! Maybe even made out with them on this very couch_ , he thought miserably. Though the thought did send a slight blush to his cheeks which he hoped would go unnoticed in the near-dark of the room.

“Of course not, I just... is that what you do? You just beat up people that don't give you your way, is that it?” He regretted saying it almost instantly, and went to apologise... until he saw the senior's face. His eyes were cast down and both hands were gripping onto his glass so tight that Castiel wondered why it didn't break.

“That why you came here? For the story of the man behind the mystery and the rumours? Sorry to disappoint you but there's no mystery. I like to fight, plain and simple. Feels good to just sock 'em one, alright?”

Dean was obviously avoiding the gaze of the man beside him, opting instead to glare at the liquid in his glass before lifting it and draining the contents in one mouthful. Castiel was impressed and intimidated all at once but decided not to push the subject.

He felt awful. This man had saved him at the pub when nobody else had even noticed him, even taken him back to his private quarters, and all _he_ had done was stare at his arse and harass him.

_You can't just leave things alone, can you? It's always like this and that's why you can't make friends, you ungrateful, shitty-_

“Tell you the truth, I black out most times.” Dean continued, once again interrupting Castiel from his self-loathing inner monologue.

“Most of the time, they deserve it. Like, really deserve it. This one guy was walking down the hall in front of me and he just slapped some chick on the ass. Just as casual as anything, like it was no big deal.” He paused to purse his lips, remembering the incident.

“All I remember after that was spinning him around and punching the sleazy grin off his crap-lousy face. Next thing I knew, I was lying on this couch, feeling pretty bruised and battered, but damn pleased with myself.”

“Violence isn't the answer, Dean.”

“Aw heck, I know that... Wait a sec, I never caught your name! Usually that's the first thing I find out about someone before I bring 'em back here.”

Inwardly rolling his eyes, the nervous house guest decided to ignore the not-so-subtle change in subject, “It's Castiel.”

Dean wrinkled his nose like he'd smelt something gross and muttered something under his breath before turning back to him.

“That's too long and it doesn't suit you, so I'm just gonna call you 'Cas', okay?”

“Fine by me, Dean.”

“Okay then, Cas”

The two fell silent as they stared each other down, neither man wanting to be the first to break the eye contact. Cas figured that his host was probably just drunk enough that he considered it a challenge, but to him it was free reign to get lost in those gorgeous green eyes again.

“Can I tell you something, Cas?” enquired Dean after what felt like hours of mutual staring.

“Of course.”

“Most of what I do? It's for my brother. His name's Sam and he's a freshman, like you. He doesn't stay here often, he spends most of his time in the library or with his girlfriend, Jess. Before he grew up into a big fancy college student, though, I looked after him. Practically full time. I cooked the food, washed the clothes and even freakin' tucked him into bed at night.” He huffed a short sigh.

“'Course I still look after him every now and then. He likes to come over here whenever him and Jess are having trouble and ask me for advice, as if I'm some kinda love genius.” He huffed again, cynicism masking the pride he felt at being entrusted with such delicate matters.

Castiel didn't know what to make of it; this was different than watching Dean singing along to a record, this was Dean opening up about a whole part of him that Cas had never even knew existed.

He didn't know how long he kept staring, but it must have been quite a few minutes, because soon Dean was waving a hand in front of his face and barking a laugh. Castiel's embarrassment at being laughed at was quickly overshadowed when he noticed just how close Dean had gotten.

_How did I not notice before, the way he smells faintly of motor oil and apple pie. And all those little idiosyncrasies... how he turns his head away when he's embarrassed, or how he rubs the back of his neck when he's thinking. How was I ever scared of someone with a heart like his?_

“'Nother drink?” asked Dean, placing his hand on Cas' knee.

“Not for me, thanks.”

“Okay... okay.”

And then Dean was on top of him. One hand pressed onto his chest and the other scooped around the back of his neck, effectively holding him in place. Castiel could feel the full weight of the grown man on top of him and could see the lust and determination in his eyes before they closed and then the only thing he felt was Dean's lips on his.

He felt his own eyes grow wide with shock and then flutter closed. _Dean._

But as soon as the hand on his chest began to creep lower, Castiel realised it was too soon for him.

“Dean, I-” Castiel attempted to break off the kiss, but that only made Dean stop long enough to realise how much exposed flesh there was on the neck of the panting boy below him. And then it was being kissed... and licked and bitten. Not hard, but enough to make Cas utter satisfying gasps and grunts. _It's not her,_ he thought. _Dean wouldn't do that to me. He ISN'T her! Damnit. No no no._

Castiel began to cry. Silent sobs racked through him and warm tears rolled down his cheeks. He noticed that Dean had stopped kissing him, his face a picture of concern.

“Shit, I'm sorry, Cas. I didn't think… I assumed you'd done stuff before. Maybe not with a guy, but, you know… stuff. But we don't have to do anything. It's okay, really-” Dean rambled in a frantic tone.

But Castiel was already blundering off the couch, pushing Dean to the side in his hurry. He found his trench coat and made a bee-line for the front door. He was out and into the night before Dean could even think to offer him a ride home.

**He didn't look back.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *This chapter was influenced by Heart of Gold by Neil Young*
> 
> I've been feeling very creative/haven't been sleeping recently, so I should be posting the next chapter right after this one. Don't forget to comment if you have any thoughts on where you think the story should go!
> 
> Sophie


	3. New Perspective

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean hopes he can fix the damage he's done to his relationship with the enchanting Castiel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter uses dual-perspective (hence the song choice) and I have begun to introduce characters such as Lisa and Ben Braeden.
> 
> Sorry for making this chapter kinda short, but there's a purpose behind that.

Castiel

Gabriel was waiting for him when he got home, but right at that moment, he couldn't deal with his smothering big brother. “I don't want to talk about it,” he whispered as he laid face down on his bed. The soft pillow beneath him caught the tears that just seemed to keep coming.

The last thing Castiel heard was the sound of the door shutting with a soft click before he was plunged into an exhausted sleep.

 

Dean

“Awesome.”

Dean could've slapped himself, he was so angry. _Why had he done that? Maybe the dude wasn't even gay. Sure, lots of guys experimented, but Castiel didn't seem like one of them._

After that, his thoughts ran wild. He considered running and finding the blue-eyed beauty, _but almost half an hour had passed, it was probably too late for that. He could... or maybe.._

Every thought that came to him seemed stupider than the last. He slumped to his room and, without bothering to change out of his outdoor clothes, fell down onto the bed and closed his eyes. But behind them were memories of lips the colour of peaches, eyes bluer than the midday sky and delicate hands crafted with Heaven's essence...

“I'm sorry, Cas... I'm so sorry.”

 

Castiel

The next morning felt like Hell and it wasn't until 11:30am that Castiel dragged himself out of bed to take a shower.

Standing under the flow, moments from the previous night started to surface in Castiel's mind -despite the fact he wanted to bury them deep, deep down and never have to remember what a fool he'd made of himself ever again.

_He probably hates me now... will probably tell his brother about me. I'll be the dork that just ran off without an explanation or even a 'thank you'.”_

“Mail call!” bellowed a voice from the other room.

 

Dean

Earlier that morning, Dean had been on the way over to meet his friend from her Psych 101 class,(they tended to go for ice creams every Wednesday with her infant son, Ben,) when he'd overheard some goofy-looking little guy talking on his phone. Normally, he wouldn't have pried into the private life of a total stranger, but something about this guy caught his attention.

“-I know you didn't want to talk last night, Cassie, but if you need to talk at all, I'll be in the theatre, okay? We're apparently doing some dreary Shakespeare number for mid-terms, can you believe that? Anyways, call me back when you get this... bye.”

“Excuse me!” Dean called out.

The guy turned his head a fraction and looked at him sceptically. “Who, me?”

“Yeah, you. You, uh... you know Cas?”

“Sure do. He's my little brother. Who wants to know?”

 

Castiel

Castiel swore loudly as he cursed the day he ever gave Gabriel a spare key to his dorm.

“I'm in the shower, Gabe!”

“Well finish off your little pity party and come through here would ya, baby brother? A busy guy like me has got better things to do than be your personal messenger!”

Rolling his eyes in exasperation, Castiel wrapped a towel around his waist and exited the tiny bathroom, finding his older sibling reclining on his bed. He let out a low growl as he headed to the wardrobe, picking out a pair of unflattering grey sweatpants and an old t-shirt that was worn and fuzzy with age. It barely fit him any more, so it tended to accentuate every curve and muscle of his upper torso. You didn't have to look hard to see the faint outline of a six pack, which was the result of years and years spent at the Novak family home.

The Novaks were undeniably wealthy and, to the front of the house, was a magnificent lake. Every day Castiel was either swimming smooth, hard laps in it's cool depths or running laps around it's great expanse. This meant that, underneath his sweater vests and baggy jeans, Castiel was practically built like a varsity swimmer.

He turned around to find Gabriel, still lying on his bed, with an arm outstretched. In his hand was a scrap of paper.

 

Dean

Rummaging through his pockets, Dean finally came upon an old receipt from 'Harvelle's Roadhouse'. _Man, Ellen Harvelle really did make good pie._

“Is this gonna take long Dean-o? I've got a class to go to.”

Dean scribbled something on the back of the crumpled receipt and thrust it into Gabriel's hand. He was already sprinting away before another witty comment could even escape the dumbfounded Theatre Major's mouth.

 

Castiel

With a dry mouth and slightly shaky hands, he reached out and took the paper from his brother's hand. The hand retracted and Gabriel began to gather up his stuff.

“Look, I know you don't want to talk to me about it... but maybe you'll want to talk to him?”

**With that, he got up and walked out the door, leaving Castiel to stare at the numbers on the paper.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *This chapter was named after New Perspective by Panic! at The Disco*
> 
> If any of you are confused as to why I made Ben an infant, it isn't because I don't know my Supernatural facts and it will make sense in time, I hope.
> 
> Again, if you have any suggestions, please let me know with comments.
> 
> Sophie


	4. Digital Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sparks start to fly between Cas and Dean; a secret is admitted and clichés ensued.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mentions of domestic abuse and scenes of violence.

All afternoon, Dean couldn't help the stupid, goofy grin that would creep onto his face every time he thought about how lucky he'd been. Of the thousands of students at his school, he couldn't believe he'd had the fortune to run into the brother of the guy he was desperate to see again... desperate to apologise to him. But mostly, desperate to tell him that he'd wait as long as it took for Castiel to kiss him of his own accord. 

When he'd written his phone number on the back of the receipt, he'd forgotten (in his happiness at having been given a second chance to make things happen with Castiel) that there was the possibility Castiel would just throw it in the trash and not even text him. The thought ate away at him until he felt the cool trickle of melting ice cream running down over his fingers and onto his jeans with a steady drip, drip, drip. Awesome. 

Lisa hardly noticed Dean frantically trying to clean himself off as she wiped a napkin over Ben's face, which appeared to be a magnet for chocolate ice cream. Dean smiled fondly at his fussy little god-son, his mind sifting through all the happy memories he had of the three of them together. 

 He immediately gravitated to one particular memory of the day that he'd met Lisa. She had already been several months pregnant and her belly was swelling quite impressively with the life inside her. Back in his last year of high school, that's when Dean had started to act out; started skipping school to hustle pool and the like. On one such day, he was just about to sink the last ball in a game that would've won him enough to pay for a part for a car he was working on at the time with his Uncle Bobby, but then he heard a woman's high-pitched yell and was off to find the source within seconds. 

 He eventually saw her, by the bar. She was having a heated argument with some drunk, it seemed. Dean had seen the guy around a lot, especially during the day and he always reeked of beer and spirits. It was obvious the man was unemployed and a total alcoholic. 

Dean had thundered towards the two just as the man's hand had come up, poised to smack the woman. Dean was impressed to see the woman hold her ground, she was obviously very passionate and empowered, but before the drunk's hand could touch her, he had grabbed it and twisted the man round, delivering a powerful right hook to his jaw. The man fell backwards against the bar and got up drowsily once his hazy eyes settled on his assaulter. Dean was already on the balls of his feet, poised to take another swing at the sonofabitch, until the bouncer came to drag him away. The Winchester boy had only been a young thing, so he was easily manoeuvred away and onto the pavement outside. Along with an invitation never to come back. 

 Dean shrugged his shoulders and headed of down the road. He was just about to round the corner when he heard someone calling after him, turning to find the same pregnant woman (Lisa) that he'd attempted to defend in the bar, running -or going as fact as a fairly pregnant woman can- after him. He stopped and walked to meet her halfway. 

 They both stopped a few feet apart and eyed each other warily before she finally spoke up, “You forgot your jacket.” 

Dean thanked her as she handed it over and they were once again silent. Dean was about to make some excuse to leave, but the woman beat him to it, clearing her throat and saying, “You shouldn't have intervened. You'll have only made it worse for me when he gets home tonight.” 

“You live with that piece of shit? No offence, but you have a great taste in men.” Dean replied sarcastically, in actuality he was just hiding the concern he felt for this poor woman... and to think he might have made it worse for her. 

 “It's not like I have much choice! My baby daddy fucked off to God knows where once he found out I was knocked up and my parents gave me an ultimatum: get an abortion or get the hell out of their house. So I left. Richard found me wandering the streets and took me in... he was so kind at first but then he started lashing out, saying it 'wasn't even his baby, so why should he take care of us?'” 

 Gradually, as she spoke, the woman's nose began to run and her eyes were filled with tears, making Dean feel like real asshole. 

“I'm so scared. I have nowhere to go. I can't go back to him, not now and not ever. He's raised his hand to me before and he'll do it again and I have to think of me and my baby. Did I tell you it's a boy?” She smiled with watery eyes that melted Dean's hardened heart. 

“Look... I know I've been less than fucking helpful so far, and you probably won't accept help from a stranger, but you could come over and stay at mine tonight... I make a mean cherry pie.” He grinned sheepishly. 

 “Are you coming onto me?” Lisa had asked with narrowed eyes, “'Cos if you are, I so can't deal with that right now.” 

“You wish,” Dean replied, “But no, I'm gay, actually. Does that bother you?” 

“Not at all. Just surprised. I thought gay men dressed better than you do...” As she put on a matching grin, the two of them had turned in the direction of Dean's house and been fast friends ever since. Bobby had taken pity on the young girl and had offered her the room right across the hall from Dean's own. Sammy had been wary of the stranger at first, but had grown used to the way she rested her feet on the coffee table as she read, or fell asleep midway through a conversation- 

 Dean's reverie was interrupted by the loud arrival of both his and Lisa's friend, Ruby. She had a wicked sense of humour and a sharp tongue, but that was what endeared him to her. Lisa had met the woman, who was a fair few years older than the two of them, at a single mothers' group and invited her back to Bobby's for a slice of pie and home-made lemonade. After that, they couldn't get rid of her, but they didn't mind. 

Ruby's daughter, Aurora (her mother was a big disney princess fan) came hurtling toward Dean and attack-hugged his leg. He lifted her up onto his lap as he chuckled, reaching out to ruffle her dark brown waves. She was headstrong and smart, but nowhere near as fussy as Ben. Dean always had a soft spot for her. 

“Hey, princess,” He smiled softly as she grinned a toothy little grin, exposing a gap where one of her front teeth used to be. 

“Woah!” He gasped, feigning shock as he pantomimed, studying her little pearly whites, “Where on earth did your tooth go, little one?” 

“It came out! Me and mummy were having breakfast and it came out! I didn't even cry, Dean! That's pretty good, huh?” 

Dean laughed loudly as he bounced the toddler on his knee, “Yeah, princess, that's pretty good.” 

The young girl smiled proudly before scrambling off his lap and over to her mum, sticking out her little pink tongue at Ben as she did so. Dean lovingly rolled his eyes at the pair, marvelling at how much like he and Sam they were, always bantering to and fro. 

He was distracted by a vibration in his pocket and pulled out his phone to see he had a new text message. From an unknown number. 

“Who's that from, Dean? Must be someone special, you're blushing like crazy.” Ruby teased. 

“Just some guy.” Dean replied as blushed even harder. 

“Ooooh, what's his name? Does he go to your college? What's he like? Have you been seeing him long?” Came the questions from both girls, even the little ones joining in with a chorus of  “Who? Who?” like little owls. 

“First of all, I'm not 'seeing him', he's just a guy I bumped into in the hallways.” 

“But you want to see 'him', right?” Asked Lisa. 

“Well, yeah, but it's complicated. Castiel, he... I think there's a lot going on in his head. I want to give him space to decide what he wants, so he can go about it on his own terms. So, in the mean time, I'm just going to text him. If you'll excuse me-” 

Dean turned his attention back to the flip phone in his hands. It was an ancient model but he couldn't be bothered with upgrading it. He pressed frantically at the keys till the text came up. 

 Castiel: Hello, Dean. 

Dean wondered at how his heart could beat so fast as he stared at those two little words. 

Once again he was filled with wonderful memories, but this time they were of brilliant blue eyes and a deep, growling voice- 

He shook his head to try and relieve himself of the dangerous thoughts before he could become aroused in a public place. He shifted uncomfortably in his seat, not willing to make eye contact with anyone, and tapped out a reply. 

 Dean: Hiya, Cas. How u doing? 

After he sent it, the nerves began to hit him; What if Cas had only texted him to say he wanted nothing more to do with Dean? He couldn't blame him after the way he'd left the other night. 

But Dean was desperate. Something about Castiel Novak had intrigued him from the moment they'd bumped into one another. It had hit him like, well, like a nerdy guy in the hallway who was too busy reading to bother looking where he was going. Dean's heart fluttered at the memory, remembering how amazing Castiel had looked, even hunched over his book; his forehead all wrinkled with concentration. Dean would go so far as to say it was the cutest thing he'd ever seen. 

He jumped as the phone vibrated once more in his hands. He flipped open the phone after a nerve-racking second. 

 Castiel: I am well, Dean. I received your note. I was surprised to hear from you after I ran out last night. 

 Dean: Wat?? I thght you were angry at me?! 

 Castiel: No, no. But I am very accustomed to people giving up on me. I have been called difficult on more than one occasion... 

Dean frowned, it was almost inconceivable that anyone would give up on guy like Castiel. 

 Dean: Im not gonna give up on u any time soon, you can count on that x 

 

Castiel 

 

He was starting to become accustomed to the reddening of his cheeks where Dean was concerned. 

They had been talking since that afternoon, when Castiel had first texted him. They'd begun by talking about themselves, Castiel about his bourgeois, snooty family, and Dean about his humble beginnings in Sioux Falls. I can't believe his father just abandoned him and his brother like that. And at such a young age. 

Then Castiel had explained that the only company he'd had growing up was that of the house staff and his three elder brothers: The eldest; Lucifer, then Balthazar, then Gabriel. 

They talked about everything from cars to kids and art and their favourite authors. Castiel lost count of the many, many times he'd stared at his phone and sighed with a mixture of happiness and disbelief. He's amazing and he's talking to you. You, Castiel! Even then, he was reluctant to put the phone down; much too scared that this was all a dream and that if he put it down he would wake up and there'd be no more Dean. Even if he does text appallingly. He giggled quietly, so as not to wake his room-mate. 

Around 3am, his eyelids began to droop and his replies were getting shorter and shorter. 

 Dean: R u ok? Need sum sleep? 

Castiel lazily nodded at no-one in particular and punched out a short 'goodnight' text before burrowing his face into the pillow underneath his head. 

He didn't even put his phone down before he was sound asleep. 

 

Dean 

Staring at the sweet little goodnight text from Cas, he flipped his phone closed and held it to his chest. 

Staring at the ceiling, Dean sighed contentedly as he drifted off to sleep... 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *This chapter was inspired by Digital Love by Deft Punk*
> 
> Sorry if anyone was anxious for this new chapter! I've had difficulty with getting an internet connection to upload it for you lovely fangirls and fanboys. Let me know if you like it and if you have any suggestions :)
> 
> Sophie

**Author's Note:**

> Heya, this is an all new fic that I came up with late one night, so comment any ideas on what you think I should make the subject of the next chapter. I don't make any promises about posting weekly or anything, more like when inspiration hits me. So help inspire me! Haha
> 
> Sophie


End file.
